Fair and Feral
by Spaleween
Summary: The Beauty and the Beast. The Beauty and Beast. AxI


I hate her.

I hate Integral Hellsing.

She is not a commander. She sends men to their deaths.

She is not an adult. She does not take responsibility of the lives of her soldiers.

She is not a woman. She feels no compassion, no fear, no pity for her men.

She is not a human. She kills people.

She is a monster, a beast in silk trappings.

Danny was proud when he said he was transferred from the SAS to another unit. What unit? What about the SAS? He previously said that being in the SAS was the highest honor of them all, why was he so happy that he was being transferred? He couldn't even tell me the name of the unit he was being transferred to. I had feared he had joined the Irish terrorists, but that was ridiculous. Danny was a true British; he would not betray his country.

He hardly came home anymore. He wasn't able to come home last Christmas, or the 2 Christmases before that. He sent letters, assuring me he was still fine. His words grew different with each letter.

_My dear Lydia,_

_ This is a good place. All skilled men have been gathered here in one army. We're probably going to be an elite group. I definitely like it here... _

_ How is Willy doing? I can't wait to see him again. Has he learned to play with guns already?..._

…_I can't come home yet, we have a job to do. You understand, right? We defend the country from evil, so that you and Willy can live peacefully._

_Always,_

_Danny_

OoOo

_Dear Lydia,_

_ I'm still alive. This is a crazy place, I'm having nightmares. But I can't quit, we can't quit now. Or else, no one will do this for England. But this is still crazy. It's a miracle that I'm still sane._

_ How is Willy doing? Don't let him go out at night. Don't go out at night too. Never. Close everything at night. Pray. Under any circumstances, __do NOT go out at night_

_ Take care of yourself. I love you._

_Always,_

_Danny._

OoOo

_Lydia,_

_ Run away. Go away from England. Take Willy and go to your cousins in France. Do it while it's still morning, don't travel during night. Do it the moment you finish reading this. It's fucking crazy. Why the devil am I here anyway? What am I doing here? Everyone is dying but I still have to stand my guard. It's bloody hell. I have never seen any other shit like this. It's like a fucking horror film come to life. But still can't leave. The boss won't have it. No bloody wonder she pays so much. Sir Integral Hellsing. I wonder how many men she had buried in that huge graveyard? I don't know when I'll be able to write again. When this is over, I'll visit you and Willy in France. I love you very much._

_Danny_

OoOo

_Mrs. Fodder,_

_ We are sorry to say that your husband, Mr. Daniel Fodder, has been killed in action last September 27._

_ We will bring his body to your home and cover all the expenses for his funeral. We will also provide you with financial support until your son, William James Fodder, graduates from college and has obtained employment._

_ For national security, we cannot disclose any more information. Do not try to reply to this mail._

_ Rest assured that your husband is remembered with highest honors and esteem. The nation will regard him as one of its many heroes._

_Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing_

OoOo

"Why show me this, Alucard?"

The vampire stood up and smiled down at her, "I thought you might have wanted to know her last thoughts, master."

"You presumed wrong." Integral said as she turned away from him.

"Oh?" the vampire grinned, his orange glasses shining, "You don't care?"

She reached for a cigar and lit it, not looking at him, "I have no care for a murderess, which is why I gave her to you Alucard."

He closed his eyes in amusement, "Lately, all the meal you give me are women with head problems."

Integral glared at him, "Are you complaining of the fresh blood, Alucard?"

He opened his eyes and matched her glare with wistfulness, "I'd rather have someone else's."

She turned around again and walked towards the door.

"So you don't care why she would kill her own and give up her humanity?"

Integral stopped in her tracks, still smoking her cigar.

Alucard raised the red wine in the glass to her retreating figure, "A toast to the full-grown Beauty in her fiendish glory."

She continued walking and slammed the dungeon door on him.

OoOoOoOo

A/N: Yet another classic twisted out of proportion. I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
